Maybe Some Day
by sofarsogood99901
Summary: I was Emmett's girlfriend before he went missing, he proposed and we where engaged to be married. Then he disappeared we searched and searched but couldn't find him. So I decided to look for him by myself, but caught and turned into a vampire.


In this chapter is really short because I didn't want to explain the whole vampire stuff so the next one will be long like really long. If you like it or have any thing to say about it please review.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing by Stephenie Meyer I wish I did but wishes don't come true.**_  
_**Let this disclaimer stand for all chapters.**_

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw these orbs in the air that I've never seen before, they where around. They where everywhere. I jumped off the bed I was laying on and a unfamiliar sound escape from my lips. I heard someone laugh my head shot up to where it was coming from.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." The boy said. He had blond hair and big golden eyes he was tall about six feet with a muscular build and he looked about twenty or nineteen. But before I responded I took the time to let my mind wander.

"Did I just growl !" I thought out loud. He smiled. My voice sounds so different than it did before, it sounds like wind chimes my voice never sounded like that. What's happening to me first I growled now this boy or whatever he is has gold eyes I don't feel the same I feel Stronger better than I felt before. I've been out for a long time. The last thing I felt was burning all over my body. I checked. Nope no burns just...just pale white skin." What's wrong with me." I shrieked ignoring my voice this time.

"Nothing's wrong with you." He said.

"Well somethings wrong, I'm growling...something I've never done before my voice sounds different than before I just woke up from burning and I'm not tried...well?" He better tell me what's going on before I kill him.

"Okay well your a vampire for starters the reason you voice is the same it's just covered up, you felt like you where burning well that was because you where going though the change." He lost me there. "Guessing by the look on your on your face you don't know what the change is do you." I shook my head. "The change is when a human is bitten by a vampire thus making you a vampire when your having the change your sleeping-" He made quotation marks around that word "For three day during those three days your skin is becoming hard harder than any thing in the world, but there are some who can break though I'll explain later where was I...Oh you have enhanced beauty and your eyes are red because your a newborn."

This was a lot to take in but I still don't believe that I'm a vampire there is no such thing its 1934 the only thing we have to vampires is the myths my mom told me. This can't be real it just can't.  
Emmett's gone so does it really matter what I am he's gone I'm alone with some guy I don't know, Emmett would have came back but he didn't so it does not matter any more even if I don't trust this guy he'd the only one with the answers. So I'll just stay...here.

"Tell me every thing about vampires and why you did this to me."

"All in good time."

Maybe its for the best I'll wait I'll learn what needs to be learn. Emmett's gone...gone. With this new mind I pushed him far away into the back of my head.

"Okay so if I'm a vampire do I burn in the sun?" I asked.

"Uh...no you sparkle like diamonds."

"Diamonds?"

"Yup."

"Okay what else do we do?"

"You have super speed heighten senses to and where super strong. Some vampires have gifts like mind reading or anything really you might have on but I'm not sure."

"Why'd you make me into one?" This was the question I've been wanting to ask him from the start.

"You where dying and me and my brother Ethan and I had found you. I was the one who changed you because you looked worth saving Ethan thought we should have left you. He has a gift of sensing bad things and he said lot of it was coming of you but I disobeyed him and now he's mad."

"Well I would have been dead if it wasn't for you I'll thank you for that." Something pop up into my head. " What's you name?"

"Liam Mecca. And sense I just told you my it only fair that you told me yours." At first nothing came up when I thought of my name. But then I came to me.

" Ivory Austin." I said as everything came back to me my family was one of the richest families in town my dad was a mayor in the army which made us made us kind oh famous.  
"Thats a nice name...Ivory." He said smiling. Then I took another look at him and I felt my knees go weak because his smile was to die for he had perfect white teeth and his blonde locks fell down to his shoulders. When I was done looking I looked up and he'd been watching me the whole I was looking at him. When I locked into his eyes something took over me. I lunged tackling him into the wall and I kissed him. He returned the kiss his hands firmly on my hips. When I pulled away.


End file.
